


Destiny had Other Plans

by 60sec400



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, HE rememBERS, Jason Todd is a good older brother, Talon!Dick, but not really, he just thinks it's too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60sec400/pseuds/60sec400
Summary: Talon is confronted by three of Batman's crew. He does what anyone else would do. He holds up his sword and tried to protect them.





	Destiny had Other Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Talon!Dick Grayson and the Batboys trying to bring him back. They’re all just trying to save each other in their own weird ways.

 

Talon holds up his sword, half turned away from the three members of Batman’s posse. The smallest one, Robin— his mother’s pet name for him, a part of his brain fondly remembers— reaches forward, hands outstretched and his face scrunched up as if he were trying to keep from crying. The one in the Red Hood, Talon vaguely recalls his name starting with a J, pulls Robin’s shoulders back, keeping the youngest firmly in place. They are all on the edge of a roof. It’s nondescript, grey, black, blue. There’s no fading sunlight or silver lit moon. There’s neon and car lights and silence.

The one in the middle, Red Robin or Red something, (he’s some odd mix between the other two), is rigid. Talon determines it’s not a rigidity that is a preparedness to fight, but one of someone who is unsure of what to do with their body. Talon knows to be a warrior, one must relax completely, every muscle in the body must be completely still. The Court has trained him that way. So that’s what he does.

Talon drops his shoulders and rolls out his neck, moving to place both hands on his sword. He won’t fight like that, it’s not proper for this type of weapon, but he wants to intimidate them. He wants them to come at him, but he’s not sure why. They’re not yet on the Courts list, not like the Batman is, because they think if they kill the Batman and these others will cease and desist. Talon isn’t so sure, but it’s not his place to state his opinions.

“Dick?” the taller one asks. His voice isn’t soft, or lost. But he sounds tired and frustrated and longing.

Talon doesn’t hesitate. Some part of him call the Red Hood ‘rude’ in his head; he is undeniably offended but also not, because part of it feels like he should only be offended mockingly. The bigger part, the Court part, tells him to sit and wait. He doesn’t do either. His response is something in between. “You must end this.”

The younger boy lurches backwards at his voice, the whites of his mask squinting down in anger. His fists curl up and he leans forward on his toes. But he keeps his mouth shut. Good, Talon thinks, it wouldn’t do him well to murder the boy right off the bat.

Ha. Bat.

“End what?” Red Robin questions. His voice is softer than Hood’s, less strong. A car passes in the distance. They’re all sweating. It’s hot and humid and the air feels thick and soggy.

Talon purses his lips below the mask. He should just kill the Batman assailants. But not all of them are there; there is the Batwoman, as well as Black Bat and Batgirl, and the other associate, Batwing. It would do Talon well to take out these four now and get rid of the others. There’s no reason to warn them, to allow them to take off the mask and never look back. But he feels that he should at least give them a chance. He knows he has too. Deny it all he wants, he knows he has to.

So, instead, he says, “End this all. The Court protects Gotham. Your services are not required.” He keeps his voice flat and even.

“God,” Hood breathes, “What’d they do?”

“Services?” the youngest, Robin, finally speaks. Talon tried to ignore him. “It is our duty—.”

“Continued association with Batman means death,” Talon interrupted, turning visibly so they could all see him look at them. “The Court has sentenced him to die.”

“Why are you warning us?” Hood snaps, but Talon can see there is no anger there.

“He knows us, Jay,” Red Robin whispers.

Talon opens his mouth to disagree, but he knows it’s the truth. Not a full truth, but a truth nonetheless. But it is far too late for him. He’s trying to tell them to leave, to get out. Save themselves. He backs up to the edge of the roof, still holding his sword. “Don’t let yourselves die as well,” he warns.

“We were the best Grayson!” Robin, Damian(?) yells, pushing past Hood. He is so close to Talon’s sword, and both Hood and Red Robin lunge forward, protective of the younger boy. Scared Talon will kill him. They are scared of him.

Talon lowers the sword slowly, and the night stills. “Destiny had other plans.” And then he was gone.

Fin. 


End file.
